


Enn and Sophi

by celloknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, Eggpreg, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Impregnation, Non-binary character, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celloknight/pseuds/celloknight
Summary: Sophi sucks in a quick, soft breath, and Enn goes to pull away their hand, already apologizing, but Sophi catches their wrist, holding it in place."That was a good sound, Enn." they say. "I liked what you were doing.""Do you... want me to keep doing it?" Enn checks."Yes."~Enn is a human who has volunteered for a surrogacy program. Sophi is a Lamia (a type of snake cryptid) who has enlisted the surrogacy program's services. Sophi's specific species requires a more...directapproach to impregnation.Basically, they fuck.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Enn and Sophi

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shameless smut. Shameless, monster-fucking smut. No cw/tws I can think of that aren't tagged, but lmk if there's something I overlooked!
> 
> Both characters use they/them pronouns and are non-binary!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Enn fiddles with the edge of their gown, staring at but not really watching the porn playing on the room's TV. They're supposed to be getting themself "ready" for the... well, the  _ procedure _ , but they've never done anything like this before; they've never even masturbated anywhere other than in their bed. 

The last thing they want is to cause trouble for their client, but it's so,  _ so  _ awkward, trying to get themself horny in such a clinical place. What if they can't get turned on enough, and their client has to reschedule? What if it's too much and they have to stop, and their client has to find another surrogate? What if Enn isn't a good candidate after all, and the client will have gotten their hopes up for nothing?

Someone knocks on the door, calling out, "Mx. Bright, How are you doing?" 

"F-Fine!" Enn squeaks out, scrambling to pause the TV. 

"Well, Mx. Floros is ready whenever you are. Let us know when you want to head over." 

"Oh, um! Now is- is good!" Enn turns off the TV completely and eases down off the bed. 

"Are you sure?" the nurse asks. "There's no need to rush." 

"It's okay!" Enn insists, fumbling with the door. With it open, the nurse gives them a concerned look, and Enn puts on the best air of confidence that they can muster. After a few considering moments, the nurse nods and leads them down the hallway.

"You can always change your mind." they remind Enn. "At any time. We'll stop the moment you say so, and make sure you're okay. No one would be upset." 

That does actually help. "Thank you." Enn says. The nurse nods again, and stops in front of a door. 

"Mx. Floros is in here." they say. "Do you need a moment before you go in?"

Enn shakes their head quickly. "No, I'm okay. Let's do this." The nurse opens the door and motions Enn inside, leaving them with a final,

"Just call us if you need anything - anything at all." Enn thanks them again, and the nurse closes the door on the way out.

Taking a deep breath, Enn turns to the rest of the room, looking for their client, Mx. Floros. Enn has only met them over video-phone, but they seemed nice enough. 

Mx. Floros' species - a type of Lamia - can only breed by implanting their eggs in a host and fertilizing them, which in the old days meant a ritual-sacrifice system, but now is a streamlined process handled by specialized facilities, where hosts are picked from a pool of volunteers, and the host and client work together in a similar way to human client-surrogate relationships, with one, well, difference. For Mx. Floros' species, the eggs have to be put directly in the host, or it could damage the young. Meaning that, rather than collecting and fertilizing the eggs and implanting them with a tool, the process is more... direct. Basically, Enn is about to get fucked by a snake-person. 

Through the dim light of the room, Enn can see a plush bed to one side, with a large, pillowy nest at its feet. A low bench stretches out along their sides, with refreshments and supplies laid out. Enn spots the collection of lube and the set of dildos gradually increasing in size, and quickly averts their eyes, landing instead on the couch against the wall on the other side of the bench, where Mx. Floros themself is seated, wearing a hospital top that opens in the front and with a blanket draped across their lap.

"Hello, Enn," they say sweetly, giving Enn a smile. "It's good to see you. Would you like to sit?"

"Um, sure." Enn crosses to the couch, sitting carefully at the opposite end from their client. Mx. Floros makes an amused noise. 

"Nervous?" they ask. Enn nods. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're comfortable through the whole thing. And if you ever want to stop, just let me know, okay?" Enn nods, and patiently, Mx. Floros says, "Can I hear you say it? I don't want you just going along with whatever I say." 

Enn swallows, and makes an effort to look at their client as they respond, "Y-yeah, okay. I'll tell you if it's too much." 

Mx. Floros nods, pleased. "Good. Would you like to talk a bit first, or go ahead and go over the ground rules again?" 

"No, we can talk rules. That... that would actually make me less nervous."

Mx. Floros smiles pleasantly and says, "Very well. Your safe-word is still 'red'?" Enn makes a noise of agreement. "Can you demonstrate the non-verbal signal we talked about?" Shifting a bit closer, Enn reaches out carefully and taps Mx. Floros on the shoulder twice with the flats of their fingers. Mx. Floros smiles. "Got it. Now, then, I don't believe we discussed the... logistics."

"Logistics?" Enn asks, nerves churning in their gut. 

"What position would make you most comfortable? Any position works for me, and you only need to lay a certain way afterwards, so it's your choice."

"Ah, well," Enn thinks about it, weighs positions on the bed vs. the couch vs. the nest... "The nest, um, looks pretty comfortable." Their face is burning, and they have to look away as they ask, "Can I just- be in your lap? And maybe you can..." they trail off, ducking their head and shrinking into themself. It's too much to ask. Mx. Floros leans to try to catch Enn's gaze, but Enn can't meet their eyes. 

"It's okay, Enn," they reassure, "you can ask for anything. If it's not something I'm comfortable doing, I will let you know. There's no shame in making your desires known." 

"Then..." Enn gulps, forces themself to continue with, "then, can you... hold me?" Mx. Floros' lower half is a snake tail, but their upper half is mostly humanoid, albeit with six arms instead of two. 

"It would be my pleasure." Mx. Floros says. "What else can I do to make this enjoyable for you?" 

"Well, I might need- uh- y'know... lube." 

"Understandable. Were you able to warm up a bit?" 

Enn shrivels even more, ashamed. "W-well... no. I was so nervous, and I felt really weird doing it in that room..." 

"That's okay." Mx. Floros assures them. "Would you like me to help?" WHAT.

"No, no, you don't have to!" Enn says quickly, head shooting up. "I- I should have gotten ready on my own, I don't want to trouble you-" 

"It's no trouble, Enn." Mx. Floros says. "If you want my help, I'm happy to offer it. If not, then I can give you some space to get ready by yourself."

"I- I mean-" Enn bunches their medical gown in their hands, staring holes in the floor as they say, "I- I guess I... I would... like that."

"Yeah?" Mx. Floros checks.

"Yeah." Enn echoes, a little stronger. 

"Then we will do that. Is there anything else you would like me to know? Or any questions you have?"

"Um, just..." Enn twists the material in their hands, says, "Please take care of me."

"Of course. Is it okay if I touch you?" Enn nods jerkily, and slowly, Mx. Floros reaches out, grazing their knuckles against Enn's cheek. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Enn says, a little shakily. 

"May I compliment you?" 

"Mhm." 

"You're very cute, Enn."

"T-thank you, Mx. Floros."

"You can call me Sophi, if you like."

"O-okay, Sophi."

"Is it okay if we remove your gown?" 

"Um..."  _ Is _ it okay? Enn's still really nervous, and even the thought of taking off their gown seems so impossibly  _ big _ .

"Or," Sophi says kindly, "I can remove mine first, if you like. The shirt or the blanket, your choice." 

Enn is suddenly filled with a burning curiosity. Even among humans, things can vary so wildly; they can't even begin to imagine what a Lamia being like Sophi might look like. Under their shirt Enn can see the swell of breasts, and the blanket does little to hide the bulge in Sophi's lap. Being invited to look and possibly more is exhilarating and terrifying and... a little overwhelming. But Enn really, really wants to see, is getting turned on by just the thought of Sophi disrobing.

"Yes." Enn says. 

Enn realizes how rude that might seem, and corrects themself with, "Um, that is, would you please take off your shirt?" 

Sophi just chuckles, charmed. "Absolutely. Would you like to help?"

Oh. Oh, that is... "Can I?" 

"If you would like."

Enn would very much like. Taking a steadying breath, they shift, getting onto their knees to face Sophi better. Sophi reclines against the back of the couch, all of their hands folded on their lap, leaving their chest and the shirt ties exposed. Enn starts to reach for the ties, but their hands are trembling noticeably. They curl their fingers into their palms, embarrassed, and take a few more deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Sophi asks.

"Y-yeah." Enn says. "Just. Nervous." 

"May I help?"

Enn's not entirely sure what that means exactly, but they nod. Sophi lifts a hand and takes one of Enn's, guiding it gently to Sophi's chest. They stop just before Enn's hand can touch the top of one of their breasts, letting Enn's hand rest there with a loose grip around their wrist. Slowly, Enn uncurls their hand, resting it against Sophi's chest. It's soft - of course it's soft, it's a breast - and gives slightly under Enn's palm. Curious, Enn's hand wanders lower, cupping Sophi's breast in their hand. It's weighty and so, so nice to hold. Enn gives it a slight squeeze, and Sophi laughs. Enn immediately stops and pulls their hand back.

"Oh, please, don't stop." Sophi says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You're just so cute." 

Enn's face burns. "Oh. Th-thanks." 

"You can keep going." Sophi encourages. 

"R-right." Enn reaches out again, this time pushing past the nerves to take one of the shirt ties in hand. They pull it apart slowly, undoing the bow, then the half-knot underneath. As it comes apart, the shirt opens up, revealing the beginning of the dip between Sophi's breasts. Enn wets their lips, mesmerized by the peek of tanned skin, and works on the other knot, which lies below Sophi's breasts. With that gone, the shirt hangs open, the material draped over Sophi's chest and showing glimpses of Sophi's large chest. Enn pauses, just taking in the sight.

"Like what you see?" Sophi teases playfully. Enn startles, jerking their gaze up to Sophi's face.

"Uh-uhm-" they stammer. Sophie laughs, not unkindly.

"It's okay, Enn. I want you to like what you see. Do you want to see more?"

Desperately. But Enn doesn't want to seem  _ too _ eager, so they go with, "Yes, please." 

"Then go ahead."

Enn takes hold of either side of the shirt and pulls it open, exposing all of Sophi's chest. They put their hand on Sophi's bare breast, cupping it and stroking their thumb along its side. Sophi's skin is so soft, and Enn can't help squeezing their breast again, completely enamored with the sensation. It's heavy and solid, but gives under Enn's hand easily, and, honestly, it's just  _ fun _ to squeeze. 

"May I touch you back?" Sophi asks. "Nothing too forward; just your head and shoulder."

"Uhm, sure." Enn says, a little distracted. Sophi moves two of their left arms, one going to stroke Enn's hair, the other Enn's shoulder. Even through the gown, Enn's skin tingles. They shift their thumb, and it brushes against Sophi's nipple. Sophi sucks in a quick, soft breath, and Enn goes to pull away their hand, already apologizing, but Sophi catches their wrist, holding it in place.

"That was a good sound, Enn." they say. "I liked what you were doing." 

"Do you... want me to keep doing it?" Enn checks.

"Yes." 

Enn thumbs Sophi's nipple again, and again Sophi makes that soft, hitching sound, their chest rising and falling under Enn's hand as Enn continues their ministrations. Sophi's own hands caress Enn, making them blush under the attention. The noises Sophi is making, it makes Enn squirm, the heat between their legs becoming more and more noticeable. It's selfish; they're here to help Sophi, not use them to get their own rocks off, but Enn really, really wants to ask for something.

"Could I..." they begin, then lose courage halfway through, trailing off in a mumble.

Sophi's hand moves to cup Enn's cheek, and they prompt, "Yes?" However, Enn shrugs, nerves keeping their mouth firmly shut even with their hand on Sophi's breast. "Enn," Sophi says gently. "Please tell me. Whatever it is, I would like to hear it."

"Well... I... could I..." Oh, this is so embarrassing to  _ say. _ Enn squeezes their eyes shut and blurts, "Could I put my mouth on you?"

A beat of silence, then, "Oh! Absolutely. Thank you for asking."

Enn peeks open an eye. "Really?"

"Yes." 

"T-then..." Enn opens their other eye, considering the breast in their hand. "Uhm. Is there any particular...?" 

"Just do what you like. If it doesn't feel good, I will tell you." Sophi says. At Enn's continued hesitance, they say, "You had something in mind when you asked, correct? Try that." 

Nodding stiffly, Enn fondles Sophi's breast for a few moments longer, gearing up. Then, almost on a whim, they lean forward, hand guiding Sophi's breast to their mouth, and they give the nipple an experimental lick. Sophi makes an encouraging noise, so Enn drags a longer, more bold lick across their breast, glancing at Sophi to see their reaction. Sophi's eyes are hooded, a glint in their eye that is distinctly lustful, and a shiver runs up Enn's spine. 

_ Just do what you like. _ Enn's eyes fall shut, and they mouth at the skin of Sophi's breast, sucking lightly. Sophi gasps softly, letting out a low moan when Enn runs their tongue over the spot. Enn continues to suck and lick at Sophi's breast, their hand still massaging it, while their other hand comes up to cup Sophi's other breast, thumb circling around the nipple. Sophi hums and gasps and moans, one hand tangling in Enn's hair, another holding onto their shoulder, while their four other hands grip the couch underneath them. The heat between Enn's legs is slowly ratcheting up to a throb, demanding more attention.

"You are... making me very excited, Enn." Sophi confesses, fingers playing with Enn's hair. Enn pulls back, wiping at their spit-slicked mouth and looking up at Sophi. The lust in Sophi's eyes is more saturated now, their gaze more intent.

"Can I see?" Enn asks. 

"Of course you can." Sophi says. "Here." Enn sits back, and Sophi pulls the blanket off their lap, draping it over the arm of the couch instead. Enn's eyes immediately drop to Sophi's lap, taking it in. Two dicks jut out from a slit between their hips, lined up vertically. They sit against each other, tips angled opposite ways to almost make one giant dick. Both of the tips are wet, one with a clear fluid, the other slightly opaque. As Enn watches, they twitch, the top one becoming more alert and separating from the bottom one. Together, they're  _ huge, _ but separate, they seem more manageable, and just looking at it sends a wonderful thrill through Enn's body.

"If you like," Sophi says, "you can touch me. At your own pace, of course." Enn nods, and they reach their hand out to rest against Sophi's tail, just an inch or two shy of their cocks. Their scales are surprisingly soft, almost silky. Sophi lets out a soft, happy sigh, and their cocks twitch slightly. Emboldened, Enn reaches for them, carefully sliding their fingertips along the bases. Sophi gasps, and their cocks give a more alert twitch. Enn shifts their hand, wrapping it around the smaller of the two cocks - the one closer to Sophi's navel - and sliding upwards to feel the length of it. It's even softer than Sophi's scales, nothing but delicate flesh, and Enn rather likes the heady feeling of it warm and hard in their hand. 

Sophi makes a soft sound, and Enn looks up at them. "You're doing fine," Sophi says. "Touch my dicks as much as you like." 

Enn can feel their face go cherry red, and they look back to Sophi's cocks, moving their hand up to drag their fingers through the precum on the head, then back down to spread it along the length. Sophi lets out a ragged breath, one of their hands idly playing with their breast. Their other cock twitches, almost indignantly, like it feels left out. Enn wraps their other hand around it, and more clear fluid dribbles out of the tip, running down the sides and quickly coating Enn's hand. 

"Can I ask- is this, um-"

"Precum?" Sophi guesses, a little breathless. "Not for that one. The larger one is my ovipositor: it deposits the eggs, so it produces a lubrication not unlike a vagina's to ease the way."

"Oh." Now that Sophi says it, that seems obvious. Enn gives the larger cock a good stroke, moving down to the base then all the way back to the tip. Sophi shudders, both of their cocks twitching in Enn's hands. Enn drags their teeth over their lip, the achy, yearning feeling between their legs almost unbearable now. They watch their hands move up and down Sophi's cocks raptly, thoughts wandering to what either one might feel like inside of them. They squirm a bit in their seat, rubbing their thighs together in a vain attempt to get  _ some _ kind of friction. Sophi chuckles.

"Feeling warmer?" they tease.

"Y-Yeah." Enn says.

"Would you like me to help?"

"Oh god, yes." 

Sophi laughs again, sitting up as Enn's hands drop away. "Lay back." they instruct. Enn obeys, propping themself up against the arm of the couch as Sophi shifts to lean over them. "I'm going to push your gown up now, okay?" Enn nods, and Sophi pushes up their gown, Enn lifting their hips so Sophi can push it up past their navel. Sophi smooths their hands over Enn's thighs, and Enn tries not to tremble. "I've got you." Sophi reassures. "How sensitive is your head?"

"I-it- I like playing with it. You- you can touch it. Please."

"Of course." Sophi moves their hand up higher and gently rubs at Enn's clit with their thumb. Enn makes a small noise, hips twitching. They're not used to anyone touching them like this, but Sophi has such a calming presence, and Enn feels safe in letting them do this. "Okay?" Sophi checks. Enn nods quickly, and Sophi smiles, their eyes crinkling. "I'm glad. Can I finger you?" They lift their hand, showing off silicone nail caps over their sharp claws. "I can't scratch you, so don't worry." 

"Ah, yeah, go ahead." Sophi leans over them, selecting a bottle from the bench before sitting back and showing it to them. "This one okay? It's one of the ones you listed in your chart." Enn nods. Sophi pops the lid and pours lube onto their fingers, then rubs their fingers together to spread and warm it. With that done, Sophi dips an experimental finger inside, and Enn involuntarily clenches around it. They've fingered themself before, so it isn't  _ too _ strange, but the fact that it's someone else's finger adds a new layer to it. Sophi makes a pleased noise. 

"You're very wet already." they say. "I take it you liked touching me?" 

Enn nods shyly. Their gaze wanders to Sophi's lap, still visible as they lean over Enn, their cocks hanging heavily from the slit in their hips. Enn's crotch throbs, their breath hitching at the thought of Sophi's cocks inside of them.

"This feel okay?" Sophi checks, slowly pumping their finger in and out of Enn. Enn lets out a breathless affirmation, and Sophi continues, "Can I put more in?"

"Please." Enn says. Sophi laughs lightly, and delicately adds another finger on the next stroke. Enn takes slow, deliberate breaths, letting themself adjust. Sophi works their fingers in Enn's cunt, another of their hands resting on Enn's belly and thumbing at their clit. Two more of their hands are on Enn's thighs, slowly rubbing up and down them. Embarrassing noises are escaping Enn, and Sophi has barely even begun touching them yet. 

"You're so cute." Sophi says softly. "Can I take your gown off completely?" 

"Mhm." 

ophi's remaining two arms take the gown and pull it up and over Enn's head, laying it over the back of the couch. They then lay their hands on Enn's ribcage, thumbs lightly stroking over the skin. Enn arches their back into it, and Sophi chuckles, easing them back down with a bit of pressure. "So eager." Sophi says. "So adorable." Their thumbs stray a little higher, just barely grazing the underside of Enn's chest. 

"Please touch them." Enn says, a little desperate. Sophi complies, cupping Enn's chest in their hands and giving a slight squeeze. Enn keens, toes curling as Sophi works their cunt open and fondles their chest. Soon there's three fingers inside them, and Enn realizes that one of the hands on their thighs has disappeared. When they look, the hand is on Sophi's cocks, holding them together & stroking slowly. The sight sends a wonderful shiver through Enn. They want at least one of those cocks inside them, the relative lack of a stretch from Sophi's fingers not enough anymore. 

"Am I ready yet?" Enn asks. "I want- I want you to-" Even this turned on, with Sophi's fingers inside them, saying it is  _ hard. _ "I want you to fill me up with your cocks." 

Sophi smiles fondly, saying, "Yes? Should we move to the nest, then? I believe you said you wanted to be in my lap there." Enn nods, and Sophi asks, "May I carry you over?" 

"Yes." Enn says, and Sophi moves their hands, two going under Enn's back, two under their ribcage, and the last two under their shoulders. With little effort, they lift Enn off the couch and rest them against their chest. Their chest presses against Enn's, and their cocks brush up against Enn's ass, making anticipation curl tightly in Enn's belly. With Enn secure, Sophi picks up the bottle of lube, then moves their tail to ease themself off the couch. They slither over to the nest, taking a few moments to curl around themself until they've made a neat coil with their tail before settling down. 

"Do you want to face me?" Sophi asks, four of their arms holding Enn while the slick noises of lube spreading sound from behind Enn. "I can hold you whichever way you like."

"Facing you is okay." Enn says, though they're looking more at Sophi's collarbone than at the Lamia themself. Their eyes drop to Sophi's breasts, still pressing against Enn's chest, and they swallow. 

"Is it alright if I put my ovipositor in, first?" Sophi asks. "It's larger, but there's a better chance of almost all my cum staying inside you if I lay the eggs first."

"Um..." Gosh, when they put it like that, it really hits Enn just how- how  _ dirty _ it all seems. Not in a bad way, no, far from it - it's actually really… exciting. "That- that's fine."

"Are you ready?" Sophi asks. "Or do you want to warm back up a bit?" 

"N-no, I'm ready." 

"All right, then." Sophi shifts Enn so they're hovering above their cocks, then uses their hand to rub their ovipositor against Enn's cunt, spreading the lube around and teasing their clit. Enn whines, squirming in Sophi's grip, and Sophi places a comforting hand on Enn's cheek, shushing them gently. Taking pity on Enn, Sophi slowly lowers them onto their cock, guiding the tip in first, then resting a moment to let Enn adjust before inching more inside. Soon Enn is resting against Sophi's tail, Sophi's dick all the way inside, and they prop themself against Sophi's chest, breathing hard. Sophi strokes their cheek, checking, "Okay?" 

"Yeah- I- yeah, I'm okay." Enn says, shuddering as they move slightly and Sophi's ovipositor shifts inside them. "Just- just a lot." 

"Do you need a moment?" Sophi asks. Enn nods, and Sophi holds them, one hand cupping their cheek while another cards through their hair, all the while making calming, encouraging sounds. "You're doing very good, Enn," they say, running a hand up Enn's back. "You look so wonderful; such a sweet blush all over." 

"Mmh," Enn sounds, shifting their hips to grind lightly against Sophi. Their other cock rubs against Enn's clit, slick with pre-cum and lube, and between that and the fullness in their cunt, Enn can already feel their orgasm building. "Fffuck." 

Sophi lets out a low groan, the hands on Enn's hips giving a slight squeeze. "Enn, you are unbearably gorgeous. I am having a difficult time not just laying my eggs this second." 

Enn pulls themself back into their head, asking, "Why don't you?"

"Well, I would like you to come, first. The process is easier if you are more relaxed, such as after an orgasm." 

"Ah, well," Enn shifts again, biting back a noise as Sophi's cocks move in and against them. "Th-that shouldn't take too long." 

"Oh?" Sophi teases breathlessly. "Anything I can do to help?"

"F-fuck me." 

"I can do that." 

A pair of hands on Enn's waist and another under their thighs, Sophi lifts Enn up, pulling them most of the way off their cock, then eases Enn down as their hips thrust upwards. Enn clings to Sophi as they fuck Enn, and it isn't long before Enn is shaking and coming around Sophi's cock. Sophi caresses Enn's back and hair as they twitch and shiver.

"Okay?" Sophi checks.

"Yeah," Enn answers. They squeeze their cunt around Sophi's cock, and Sophi curses softly. "Do you- you wanna lay your eggs now?"

"Is that alright?"

Enn looks up at Sophi, saying, "Knock me up. Please."

Sophi suppresses a shudder. "Can I put you on the bed?" Enn nods, and Sophi moves, holding Enn against them as they turn and lay Enn on the bed. "I'm going to thrust a bit, okay?" They hold Enn down and fuck into them, and Enn fists their hands in the sheets, whining as the sensation threatens to overwhelm their still oversensitive body. Sophi curses and stills. Their cock pulses, pushing eggs into Enn's cunt one by one. Sophi makes encouraging sounds and pets Enn's hair while they fill Enn up with their eggs. Precum dribbles onto Enn's belly, Sophi's smaller cock twitching excitedly against Enn's skin.

It takes a few minutes for all the eggs to be laid, and by the end Enn feels full to bursting, the pressure in their abdomen strong but pleasant. Sophi slowly pulls their cock out, making Enn shudder. The full feeling lessens, and Enn takes deep breaths, trying to recover somewhat while Sophi strokes lube over their other cock.

"Let me know when you are ready." Sophi says, stroking hands over Enn's thighs. "No rush."

Enn mumbles incoherently and shuts their eyes for a moment. They reach for Sophi's hand, giving it a squeeze to let Sophi know they're still present, just taking a moment for themself.

"Okay." Enn says after a while. "I'm good."

Sophi lifts Enn's hips, pressing the tip of their smaller dick against Enn's cunt. Their other cock, still semi-hard, brushes against Enn's ass. Sophi checks with Enn one last time before pressing into their pussy. Their cock eases inside surprisingly easily, slipping in between the eggs comfortably. The eggs shift inside Enn as they're displaced, making Enn squirm and whine at the sensation. Sophi makes a soothing shushing sound, murmuring, "Almost there. You're doing so good, Enn."

_ "Hnn." _ Enn whimpers, already on the edge of coming again just from the feeling of being stuffed full. Sophi thrusts slowly, cursing under heavy breaths. They have a tight grip on Enn's thighs, holding them up, and one of Sophi's other hands reaches to cover Enn's, interlocking their fingers. With the last hand not being used to prop themself up over Enn, Sophi slides a hand along Enn's side, thumb brushing against the swell of Enn's upper chest. 

Enn clenches down around Sophi's cock, and Sophi stills. They let out a full body shudder as they come, rocking gently into Enn as cum pumps into the human's cunt. It takes less time for Sophi to finish filling Enn with semen than did it to fill them with eggs, but it still takes a minute or two. When they're done coming, Sophi pulls out gingerly, leaving Enn quivering and pressing their fist against their mouth to quiet their moans and whines.

Sophi slides a pillow under Enn's hips and sets them down. "Doing okay?"

"Mmn." Enn shifts their hand, says, "I want- I wanna come again. Please." They're so close, all it would probably take is a few touches from Sophi.

"Of course, my dear." Sophi slides their hands along Enn's skin, thumbing at and tweaking their clit and their nipples, squeezing their chest and their thighs. Sophi noses at Enn's neck, and when Enn's breath hitches, Sophi nips at their neck, pressing careful bruises into their skin then laving over the spots with their forked tongue.

Enn cries out, their body seizing up as an orgasm tears through them. Sophi slows their ministrations to a stop, holding Enn as their body pulses with aftershocks.

Once Enn has calmed down, Sophi presses a sweet kiss to Enn's temple. "You did wonderfully, Enn." Enn makes an incoherent sound, tugging at Sophi's arm. "Hm? Is everything alright?"

"Cuddle," is all Enn is able to get out. Sophi laughs.

"Absolutely." They carefully maneuver Enn up the bed until they're at the head of it. Sophi curls up on the bed and gets comfortable, then pulls Enn against their chest.

"Thanks," Enn says, their eyes drooping. 

"I should be thanking  _ you _ , Enn." Sophi says, petting Enn's hair. "You're doing a wonderful thing for me."

Enn shakes their head. "It's not like I was being unselfish, volunteering for this…"

"I'm glad this is something you wanted, Enn. You know, I actually picked you because, out of all the volunteers, you sounded the most genuinely interested. I don't mind people who want to do this purely for the sex or the money, or those who just want to experience being pregnant, but I prefer volunteers who want all of it. People I can have fun with that will also take good care of my clutch."

Enn tucks their face against Sophi's chest, shy. "Well, then… let's call it even."

Sophi chuckles, jostling Enn. "That sounds good." They curl their fingers into Enn's hair, rubbing at their scalp. "Go ahead and rest, Enn. We have the room for the rest of the day, and I'll take care of you until you've recuperated."

Enn hums a thanks, letting their eyes fall closed. They lean against Sophi's chest and let themself drift off.


End file.
